Yuuka Kazami
Yuuka Kazami is a rather powerful and dangerous flower-loving youkai heroine from Touhou. In Lotus Land Story, Reimu and Marisa break into her mansion in the dream world of Mugenkan, wheras she defends herself. In Mystic Square, she is one of four heroines who travel to Pandaemonium to defeat Shinki, who allowed a tourist agency in Makai to organize trips for the demons there to the human world of Gensokyo. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she simply goes out to enjoy herself, trying to remember why the event that touches the game's story seems familiar. Appearance Yuuka is a girl who has green hair and red eyes, and she reglarly wears a plaid skirt (in Touhou 4 and 5, and Kioh Gyoku, she wore plaid pants), and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt. She usually carries an umbrella. In Touhou 4 and 5, her eyes were green, and in Touhou 5 and 9, her hair is wavy and cut to shoulder-length. Relationships *Elly (gatekeeper) Trivia *According to a conversation with Tewi Inaba in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, Yuuka's umbrella is actually the only flower in Gensokyo that never withers, although that might only be a metaphor that means she never closes her umbrella. **However, on the final stage of Lotus Land Story, she appears to close her umbrella several times during the boss battle. *Yuuka is thought to be the originator of the spellcard "Master Spark", which Marisa Kirisame subsequently copied. Yuuka is also known for the "Dual Spark", two slightly smaller beams fired simultaneously when she makes a clone of herself during Lotus Land Story. *Both VIVIT (From the Seihou Project) and Youmu Konpaku have pointed out to Yuuka that her outfit, or Yuuka herself, bears a resemblance to Reimu Hakurei. *Though her exact age is unknown, there are many hints throughout the games and printed works that she's actually an elder youkai who's lived a very long life. *Instead of her distinctive umbrella, she is shown with a baton when she uses a bomb in Mystic Square. **In Mystic Square, Yuuka's player sprite is the only one outlined in blue. In Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is not. In Yuuka's ending in Mystic Square, she talks about learning magic. This could be that in Mystic Square, she used her power she acquired in her dream world and in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she used magic plus getting power from the flowers in the flower fields. *Yuuka's known for telling lies most of the time, as shown in her story mode in Phantasmagoria of Flower View. *As Yuuka's only known spell cards were used in Phantasmagoria of Flower View, she is the only spell card-using character to not have an article in The Grimoire of Marisa when it was created at that time. Mechandise griffon_kazami_yuka02.jpg griffon_kazami_yuka01.jpg toranoana_touhou_shushu37.jpg Theme Category:Touhou Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Manga Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroes with an Unknown age Category:Cute Heroes